naruto_sekai_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Foreign Clans
Many Foreign Clan (外国一族, Gaikoku Ichizoku, Literally meaning: ''Foreign Household) members also exist within Sunagakure as a result of a since discontinued project devised by the Second Kazekage. It's estimated that somewhere between 50 to 100 infants with various kekkei genkai were kidnapped from a number of countries and Hidden Villages during, and some time after, the First Great Shinobi War; in an effort to introduce new and rare bloodline abilities into established Suna families. While the program was abolished by the Third Kazekage; today, less than a handful remain, with most children having been successfully integrated into the village’s lifestyle. Overview A criminal and highly secretive project devised and managed by Kōta Higashi; the Second Kazekage, the kidnapping of an estimated 50 to 100 infants with rare and powerful kekkei genkai was aptly titled 'Project Kekkei-Shinka' (血継進化, ''literally meaning: Project Bloodline Evolution). Because of the Second Kazekage's cautious nature, details regarding the project remain scarce even to this date, with only a small handful of evidence to suggest that it even took place at all. The main goal of the project was to introduce new and powerful bloodline abilities into the numerous shinobi families of Sunagakure, thereby increasing military power. After previous attempts at replicating the DNA structure of adult victims proved largely unsuccessful, the concept of selective breeding became the primary outline of the project. Infants from various countries and villages were targeted for the sole reason that none would remember their lives prior to Sunagakure. Though upwards of 50 to 100 infants were reportedly kidnapped as part of the project, it is largely unknown what happened to the majority, as only a handful remain today. Whilst the project was quickly abolished by the Third Kazekage, following Kōta Higashi's political assassination, it can be considered partly a success. The remaining infant victims of the project were homed and cared for under the orders of the Third Kazekage, and many have successfully integrated into the village's lifestyle and have even become part of it's military structure. Most today age between 15 to 20, and some have even had children of their own; passing their kekkei genkai down through the generations of Sunagakure as originally planned by the Second Kazekage. Aside from the Second Kazekage himself, most of the perpetrators involved in the project were never caught, and ongoing investigations into the matter have since gone cold. Creating a Character from a Foreign Clan After reading the above, if you'd like to create one of these characters, please contact a moderator asking for assistance. We have an extended skill list that covers a large number of foreign clans from the Hidden Leaf, Hidden Mist and various other clans. Keep in mind that whether or not you may be allowed to create one of these characters is subject to the number of active player characters currently in the roleplay. These characters are intended to be a rarity within Sunagakure, and as such the number of them is regulated by moderators. List of Foreign Clan Characters * See a list of Foreign Clan Characters here